In the End
by Like Stars in the Sky
Summary: It's not the big things we remember in the end; it's the little things that matter the most. Sirius/ OC, told in Drabble-sized increments *Weekly Updates
1. Beautiful

Summary: It's not the big things we remember in the end; it's the little things that matter the most. Sirius/ OC, 100 Drabble Self Challenge

**In the End**

**Prompt 01:** Beautiful

"I am _so_ sorry!" Marietta exclaimed, holding out a hand to the dark-haired boy she'd knocked over.

"That's alright," he told her, accepting her hand up. "I rather liked bumping into you." He flashed her a charming grin, flicking his overlong hair back out of his grey, grey eyes.

Marietta blushed, but didn't look away.

_Beautiful_, her mind supplied.

"I'm Marietta," she told him, grinning.

"Sirius." He released her hand, and she blushed harder. She'd forgotten to let go.

"Like the star?"

He nodded, and her eyes brightened.

"I love stars." She stepped forward enthusiastically, closer.

"And I hate them."

**End**

Alright, I've had an idea like this for a while. I'm doing short prompts because I need to work on my writing style a bit. I tend to use too much detail and not enough of everything else. I'll be updating once a week on this, and hopefully, it'll inspire me to update some of my other stuff, as well.

The only excuse I can give for my absence is that I spent too much time reading fanfiction and not enough time writing it. Apparently, my new favorite story type is Naruto Self Insert stories, and there's so much of it that I got majorly distracted reading it all.


	2. Complicated

Here's prompt 02. I think it's a day earlier than last week's chapter, but I already had it written, so I saw no harm in uploading it now. Enjoy!

**Prompt 02:** Complicated

It had been weeks since that day in Diagon Alley, and Marietta could do nothing but think of Sirius.

The way his smile made her heart dance in her chest.

How even the memory of his touch sent shivers up her spine.

The twinkle in his eyes she was almost sure he didn't even know was there.

And then, he'd been so nice to her when they'd met. Marietta wasn't used to that, not without reason, at least.

That worried her.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" she asked the room with a frown.

"Whooooo…" her owl responded.

**End **


	3. Blush

This one is the new one. The scene wouldn't fit at the end, and I've been going through all the chapters so I can redo my outline. I kind of lost everything I had and had to fix it the past couple of weeks. I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner.

**Prompt 03: **Blush

"Good lord," Marietta exclaimed happily, staring at the scarlet steam engine with a look of awe upon her face, "that's amazing!"

Spotting a familiar head of dark hair, Marietta gasped. "Oh, it's him! I didn't even realize. I'm so bloody stupid!"

Raising her hand above her head, she waved frantically, pushing her trunk along ahead of her through the crowd. "Sirius! It's me, Marietta! Sirius! Wait up!"

He didn't turn around.

"Must not have heard." She pouted.

A few strangers wearing what she now knew to be robes turned to glare at her, and Marietta blushed bright red.

"I'm Sorry."

**End **

Let me know how you like the new prompts!


	4. Swim

I couldn't fit it into one scene, or I wouldn't have added two of them. I didn't want to muck up the order any more than I needed to. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter 4.

**Prompt 04: **Swim

Marietta clutched tightly onto the edges of the small boat beneath her, willing the bile back down as they rocketed toward the other end of the lake.

"Don't worry; it's perfectly safe," said the boy behind her, a kind look in his honey-gold eyes.

"That's not the problem," she told him through clenched teeth, hoping no one else could see how bothered she was.

He tilted his head curiously. "Do you mind my asking what is?"

She shook her head. "Can't swim."

He blinked in shock. "I'm sure nothing will happen," he told her considerately.

A second later, something did.

**End**

Don't forget to review!


	5. Revenge

I'm updating twice this time because I'm a day late and these chapters are ridiculously short, anyway. I wouldn't do it this way, except I need to practice writing like this.

**Prompt 05:** Revenge

"You absolute arsehole!" Marietta screeched, stomping through the crowd to the guilty party, a certain dark-haired boy and his new friend.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Sirius grinned, eying her wet clothes with glee.

"Shame on you," James piped in mockingly.

"Should wash your mouth out, we should," Sirius taunted her, smirking.

"I'll get you back for this!" she fumed, pulling out her new wand to point it at him. "Mark my words, you foul, foul boy! I _will_ have my revenge."

Twirling, Marietta stormed away from the pair, ignoring the laughter that filtered out behind her.

**End**

I've added in a new 03 and 04, which pushes this forward. Just make sure to return to those chapters to read it.


	6. Rivalry

**Prompt 06:** Rivalry

"I thought you wanted to get back at Toerag Potter and that other boy, Black," Lily Evans suggested, shrugging her shoulders at the oblivious Marietta.

"I am," Marietta nodded, glancing up from her book, "and it's 'the bastard Black, and his friend, Potter the toerag'. Not your version, Lily." She flipped the page.

"I don't curse. Besides, first year's over; we're on the train home! When are you planning to get them?" Lily pointed out, pulling the book from Marietta's hand.

"Now."

From several compartments away, there was a loud, collective scream.

Lily gaped. Marietta smiled.

A rivalry was born.

**End**

I've updated two new chapters, but they're scenes that have to be placed a little further back. It's the new 03 and 04, so make sure to read them.


	7. Unbreakable

**Prompt 07:** Unbreakable

Five years later, and still, they fought. Time and again, one hex after another. It started with pranks, but as all things do when left unchecked so long, it got out of hand. Evolved into something more.

That didn't make her hate him any less. In fact, she thought it only made things worse.

After all, she'd all but given up her friends for it. All but Lily.

None of her other friends understood the magnitude of her animosity. So, she let them go.

She didn't need them anyway.

Unbreakable she wasn't, but still, she wouldn't lose.

Not to him.

**End**

There's a new 03 and 04, for those who missed the notes I added to the previous two chapters. It pushes everything down a bit.


End file.
